La vie d'une constellationiste
by lihanna
Summary: Et si Lucy avait fugué en 772 et qu'un dragon l'a recueillie. Qui va-t-elle rencontrer? Qui aura son cœur? Pour répondre à ses questions, il faudra lire son histoire, ses aventures à travers le passé, le présent et le futur. Nous pourrons voir la vie d'une constellationniste avec un passé chargé et un avenir radieux


An x772x

Je m'appelle lucy heartfillia, j'ai 5 ans depuis 3 mois. Aujourdhui, j'ai décidé de quitter ma maison pour découvrir la vie extèrieur et sortir de cette prison où je suis enfermé à cause de mon père depuis le décés de ma maman. Mon sac est prêt. Je regarde une dernière fois ma chambre avant de sauter par la fenêtre. Il fait encore nuit mais je n'ai pas peur du noir. De plus, le soleil va se lever dans quelques minutes. J'ai pris des provisions, une carte que j'ai volé dans la pièce des domestiques et deux tenues dans mon sac. Mon trousseau de clés est attaché autour de ma taille. Je suis effectivement une mage constellationiste. Cette magie me vient de ma maman et c'est elle qui m'a appris à invoquer les esprits et faire des contracts avec eux. Quand je repense à elle, je ne peux pas m'enpêcher de pleurer mais je dois rester forte, elle n'aimerait pas me voir dans cet état au contraire elle voudrait que je sois heureuse et souriante. Le soleil se lève enfin, je vais pouvoir avancer plus vite sans me blesser surtout que j'apercois une forêt qui d'après la carte mène à une chaîne de montagnes pas loin de l'endroit où je me trouve. Derrière ses montagnes, il y a la ville de Roseria et c'est là-bas que je veux aller. Je me dirige donc vers la forêt puis à l'entrée, je me stoppe et réfléchis. Malgré ma peur, mes inquiétudes et mes craintes, je finis par entrer dans cette forêt. Je marcha jusqu'au soir et décida de m'arrêter pour me reposer. Je fis un feu et je me coucha sur l'herbe en pensant à demain. Lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà lever. Je me remis en route. Pendant le trajet, je récolte des baies et des fruits pour les jours à venir. Je finis par sortir de la forêt et je me dirigea vers les montagnes. Malheureusement pour moi, il faisait très froid dans ces montagnes et je finis par m'évanouir durant mon ascension dans une montagne. À mon réveil, j'étais dans une grotte de christal enveloppé dans une couverture. Soudain, un grand dragon bleu étincelant rentra dans la grotte mais en le voyant de plus prés, je me rendis compte que c'était une dragonne. Elle s'approcha de moi et commenca à me fixer pendant de longues minutes. Je finis par stopper ce silence pesant en lui demandant :

\- pourquoi m'as tu sauvée ?

\- je n'aime pas voir les enfants mourrirent, me répondit-elle calmement

\- Je m'appelle lucy heartfillia, j'ai cinq ans et je suis une constellationiste.

\- Enchanté, je suis cosmetica la dragonne de la poussière étoilée et des constellations.

\- Tu vas pouvoir m'aider, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur la vie des enfants normaux et j'aimerai développer ma magie.

\- je veux bien t'aider et t'enseigner ma magie mais je veux que tu me traites comme si j'étais ta seconde mère.

\- J'accepte.

Lucy décida de rester auprès de sa dragonne à partir de ce jour. Cosmetica commença par lui apprendre comment développer ses sens afin de pouvoir les utiliser dans un combat. Cet entrainement dura pendant deux semaines. Pendant ses deux semaines, Lucy réussit à développer son odorat et son ouie. Pendant cette période, Lucy oublia sa vie d'avant et se concentra sur son entrainement. Cosmetica de son côté, était heureuse d'avoir lucy avec elle et la traita comme sa fille.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent, lucy apprit les différentes façons d'utiliser ses sens. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres puisque les deux femmes décidèrent chacune de se raconter son passé à l'autre.

Lucy prit la parole la première :

\- je suis née le 4 janvier 667. Jude Heartfillia, mon père est un entrepeneur connu dans le royaume et il fait fortune depuis des années. Layla heartfillia, ma mère était une mage constellationniste et les clés que j'utilise aujourd'hui sont les siennes. Elle m'a raconté tous ce qu'elle savait sur les esprits. J'ai toujours vécu avec des beaux vêtements, des bijoux et des jouets mais on m'apprit à être une bonne maitresse de maison. J'ai eu des courts de danse, de bonnes manières et de nombreux enseignements comme le français, les mathématiques, les sciences et les langues. J'étais heureuse à ce moment-là, ma mère et mon père faisaient attention à moi. Quand maman est morte i mois, mon père a commencé à ne plus sourire, être méchant et m'a hurlé dessus le jour de mon anniversaire. J'en avais marre et j'ai décidé de partir de la maison avec mes esprits pour continuer une nouvelle vie.

\- Je vois et tu as bien fait ma chérie. Maintenant, c'est à moi de te raconter mon passé. Je suis née, il y a 400 ans pendant l'ère des dragons. J'ai été éduqué par une dragonne, cayla qui m'a aidé pendant mes premières années. A l'age adulte, je suis parti en voyage et j'ai rencontré plusieurs dragons durant mon périple. Tous ces dragons étaient très puissants dans notre monde. Ils se nommaient : Ignir, le dragon des flammes éternels; Métallicana, le dragon d'acier et du métal; Grandine, la dragonne céleste; Skiadrum, le dragon de l'ombre obscure; Weislogia, le dragon blanc; tetranos, le dragon empoissoneur et foudrir, le dragon de la foudre et des éclairs. Malheureusement une guerre a éclaté entre les dragons. Mes amis et moi, nous étions d'accord pour cohabiter avec les humains tandis que les autres voulaient se débarrasser de votre espèce. Finalement, Acnologia est arrivé et il a stoppé cette guerre qui séparait notre monde en deux. À l'époque, Acnologia apprenait sa magie à un mage qui aujourd'hui est connu comme le plus puissant mage noir au monde :Zeleph. Zeleph est un peu notre prince à nous les dragons puisque Acnologia le considère comme son fils. Depuis le jour où notre ère c'est éteinte, mes amis et moi, nous nous sommes jurés d'apprendre à des enfants notre magie. En ce moment même, mes amis élévent leurs apprentis comme moi qui suit en train de te former.

\- Mais, J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. Est-ce que je vais les rencontrer? Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés? Quel est le lien entre ton passé et mon apprentissage?


End file.
